


锁（长蜂）·番外

by fanle1300



Category: touken Ranbu, 刀剣乱舞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanle1300/pseuds/fanle1300





	锁（长蜂）·番外

蜂须贺无力地蹬了几下腿，终于还是放弃了。  
这个男人简直跟石头一样硬……  
昏暗的房间里两个躯体纠缠着。矮桌上覆着纸质灯罩的单枝铜灯里一节白蜡烛细细弱弱地燃着，只可怜地照亮了半个房间，到床铺这里，正好是可以勉强互相看到表情的亮度。  
然而蜂须贺想的却是下次应该把灯放到另一边的角落里去。  
明黄和服的衣襟已然大开，露出整个肩膀和大片胸膛。男人在他的脖颈上落下细细密密的吻。一手手指穿过蜂须贺颈带上的半蝴蝶结，不轻不重地往上扯着，让身下那人的头与床铺稍微拉出一段距离，更方便自己啃食那白皙修长的颈部。  
脖子上皮肉被人用牙与舌挑逗着，酥酥麻麻的感觉顺着神经传遍了全身。蜂须贺不自觉地抓住身下的床单，随即感到那人舔着咬着居然对着他的侧颈重重一吸，发出一声相当让人脸红的吮吸声。  
“喂，会留下痕迹的——”蜂须贺急忙照着长曾弥的下巴把他推开。  
不推还好，一推就对上眼了——  
一双已然浸在欲望里的暗沉的金眸。那双眼睛直勾勾地睨着他，里面转动着情欲的漩涡，迷离得摄人心魂。  
像一只发情的野兽，狠狠地把配偶压在身下，饥渴地舔着嘴，露出泛着寒光的尖牙，就要把自己那正呜咽发抖着的所有物毫不留情地吃干抹净。  
蜂须贺有那么一秒的呆怔。  
他还没来得及自己从那暗金色的漩涡里抽身出来，长曾弥就快人一步地抓住蜂须贺的手腕，将他修长的手指含进嘴里。  
鲜红的舌头卷弄着瘦白的手指，指腹、指背，往下走，细细舔过每一个指缝，津液顺着掌心滑下来，湿黏液体流过之处留下痒痒的触感。  
红白鲜明的色差让整个画面异常的艳丽。  
而那人仍用小臂贴着床铺支撑身体，将他圈在一个半开放的空间里，居高临下地看着他，嘴角带着一抹若有若无的笑——  
该死的性感。  
突然想到这几个字的蜂须贺脸上一热，急忙别开脸想要阻止飓风一向袭来的羞赧，却给了那人一个含住他耳垂的机会。  
长曾弥含上那小巧的耳垂轻轻一咬，果不其然又看到蜂须贺敏感地瑟缩了一下。  
“呵。”长曾弥意味不明地低笑两声，嘴唇在蜂须贺的薄唇上贴了一下，便开始从蜂须贺的下巴开始向下吻去。  
舌尖滑过下巴，灵巧地在喉结上打两个转，经过锁骨，到精瘦的胸膛，含住白皙肌肤上的一抹暗色。  
“唔……！”蜂须贺往下一望，那人含住他左边的乳首，空着的那只手想要去把玩右边的小突起，却因为方向不对，便松口转战右乳首，带着薄茧的手指随即纠缠上了左边那还沾着津液的小东西。  
长曾弥的手指有些粗糙，搔刮着那一小块幼嫩的皮肤，还时不时恶意地用指甲轻轻掐弄，让身下人的身体瞬间腾起一阵说不出的搔麻。更不要说那灵活得要命的舌头是怎样轻佻地逗弄那已经涨挺的乳尖，就好像用舌头拨开欲开未开的花朵一样。  
光是这样就可以让蜂须贺的身体软成一滩水了。  
难以言说的燥热不断往下腹烧去。蜂须贺刚不适地微微扭了扭腰肢，那只长着薄茧的手就会意似的离开了被玩得可怜又妖冶的乳首，薄茧滑拉过形状姣好的腰线，又激起一阵轻微的颤栗。和服的襟口顺着他的动作被进一步拉大，一具胴体就只有下腹和大腿还虚掩在布料之下。最后那不疾不徐滑动的大掌停在了他胯部，手指伸直再稍微左右一撩拨，就碰到了一个已经明显涨立的东西。  
“很急切嘛……”  
听别人的声音从自己腿根间传来真是件很奇怪的事。长曾弥嘴上这么说，却完全没有要为他解急的意思。那只该死的手在他的大腿根逡巡，鲜少暴露扎外的大腿内侧肌肤此时却被人用粗糙的手抚摸着，伴随着几下不轻不重的掐玩，就是不理会前边那已经高耸的东西。  
微弱的灯光让长曾弥无法看清楚颜色，但他在脑中却可以想象到那花白的肌肤在揉弄下泛起红痕的样子，一定靡丽得不像话。  
“混蛋赝品……”蜂须贺对长曾弥恶意的挑逗无能为力，就连嘴上的抗议也变得苍白虚弱。这种伴随着几声抽气的低吟听在长曾弥耳里当然像变相的调情。  
不是不想上，而是不舍得蜂须贺明明一脸欲求不满又拼命掩饰的样子。  
真是恶劣啊蜂须贺。想要就说嘛，干嘛这么古板呢?  
长曾弥手指轻轻一撩，隐隐约约地隔着布料擦过那隆起的丸形。指尖的动作传导到蜂须贺身上，立马像一股电流一样直接穿刺到头顶。  
"唔……"蜂须贺有气无力地向下一瞪，只见那人抬着眼看着他，将他渗出薄汗的胸膛，发烫的脖颈与难耐的神情通通纳入眼里。  
长曾弥愉悦地接下了蜂须贺那软绵绵的一眼。手碾转摩擦着悉数奉送在眼前的肌肤，却仍然只是在腿根打转，好像丝毫不青睐那同样唾手可得的更诱人的挺立。  
“说出来，我就帮你?”  
蜂须贺几乎就要骂出声了。但猛地到最后真正出口的更可能是压抑的低喘，只得生生把剐人的气恼全部咬回去，在心里用本体把长曾弥狠狠砍了几遍——当然是用刀背，不然画面太血腥太煞风景。  
不肯帮就我自己来——蜂须贺愤愤地伸手望自己的下身探去。  
而长曾弥非但没有阻止蜂须贺，还饶有兴致地看着他的自救行为——蜂须贺的手颤巍巍地摸上那高耸，从顶端铃口渗出的粘稠的液体随着他上下滑动的手沾染上整个柱体，只是难以启齿的欲望非但没有在自己的抚慰下有所缓解，反而更为激烈地叫嚣渴求着更多的抚慰。还不等长曾弥良心发现主动施以帮助，蜂须贺就先一脸无助又欲求不满地看着他了。  
多么美妙啊。一向心高气傲的蜂须贺在他的眼前楚楚可怜地自慰，欲哭无泪地请求他。  
这可不仅是视觉冲击，更是一种由心理落差带来的快感。两种刺激交加着冲上脑门，直接威胁着长曾弥脑里名为"理智"的绳索。  
在伏首含上那耸立之际，长曾弥想着，蜂须贺的脸上应该已经红到可以滴血了吧。  
舌头在铃口周围打了几个转，用舌尖顶了顶那湿润的罅隙，还未等那处反射性地泌出更多的晶液就一下子将高耸裹进嘴里，开篇便是几个深喉。长曾弥这个男人不管干什么活都很卖力，在床上也是这样，尽管牙齿因为猛烈的抽动而不慎刮擦到了柱身。男人那东西本来就相对敏感脆弱，此时碰上用于切断食物的坚固牙齿，在感到轻微刮痛的同时，却也让人体会到了比温柔抚慰时更剧烈的快感。  
“唔啊……！”低低的抽气声应景地响起。被窥探私密的羞耻感夹着终于得到抚慰的满足感像破出石缝的泉水一下子冒出来，迅速濡湿了蜂须贺干燥的神经。  
长曾弥像受了鼓舞似的卖力地舔弄着，原本透着淡粉乃至显得有些可爱的柱体如今已经血管凸现，竟显出几分狰狞。长曾弥深深浅浅地吞吐之余，舌尖还很有余韵地沿着那血管的纹路磨下去，直抵根部的丸状物，简直就像在攻略一个迷宫游戏。  
没有多少男人能在这样香艳的刺激下还不缴械投降，蜂须贺也不例外。  
“我要……啊……！”蜂须贺的腿不自觉地曲起，仿佛这样就能减缓极致的欲望，两腿微微内合，便悉数泻在了长曾弥嘴里。  
即便听到了预告也无意退缩的长曾弥十分坦然地接受了蜂须贺的白浊。目睹了蜂须贺在情欲中挣扎的全过程，他满意地勾了勾还沾着些许白浊的嘴角，作乱的手又在细瘦的腰侧摸了一把，才用牙齿刮着舌头将口中的浊液推至手中，直接往蜂须贺的后穴探去。  
“你满足了，现在该轮到我了……？”长曾弥嘴上慢悠悠地调侃着，手上却没有丝毫怠慢，将浊液通通抹上那尚且紧闭的穴口，手指轻轻按压着一道道褶皱，直到那滑腻的体液不余一寸地匀上了那娇弱的隐秘之处。  
“谁满足啊混蛋……唔!”刚刚释放了的蜂须贺脑里还有点发白，胸膛随着厚重的呼吸上下起伏着。  
“那就是还没够?”说着将两根手指并着捅了进去。嗯，有点紧。  
“呃啊……别曲解我的意思!”  
“是你自己总是不说真话啊，嘴硬。”长曾弥探身拿过桌上的丁子油，扭开盖子就往蜂须贺的后穴处倒了个足量，透明的液体沾淌过肌肤，在幽暗的灯光下隐约泛着水光，还有几滴落在了床铺上，和方才沾到床铺上的浊液混合在了一起。  
“……你才嘴硬!”后穴发凉，蜂须贺不适地动了动臀部，就被人一把抓在了胯骨处，并拢三根手指不由分说地挤进了后庭，直直沒进整根手指。被进入的感觉让蜂须贺的尾音都有些发颤。  
“我吗？”长曾弥像是在认真思考似的挑起眉，埋在蜂须贺后庭的手指却作弄人似的微微向两侧张开，形成一个扇形，直到指尖戳进柔软的肠肉，指身被内壁挤压的程度。比起身体主人带着战栗的反抗，这柔嫩的甬道只是尽力地包容着长曾弥的入侵，甚至一下一下地吮吸着那骨节分明的手指。蜂须贺永远是身体比嘴巴乖顺诚实得多。  
啊，真是难忍。天知道他有多想把蜂须贺干到除了呻吟再也说不出别的话。  
“你想死吗赝品？！”这边正被扩张的蜂须贺还在倒抽着凉气，哪知他手指一曲，弓出一个弧度，在他体内开拓出更大空间的同时，探出中指熟门熟路地重重按上那一小块凸起，不出意料的，蜂须贺全身猛然一震，呻吟在反应过来之前就溢出了牙关，“嗯……！”  
“我如果嘴硬，就不会对你说‘我想上你’了……”长曾弥闷闷地笑了笑，被情欲熏过的嗓子有些不寻常的沙哑。他抽出手指，舒了舒身子，高大的身影重新覆盖住蜂须贺。  
“……你不知廉耻！”蜂须贺才来得及骂上几个字，就感到臀后被什么火热的东西抵住，没有缓冲，长驱直入——  
“嗯啊……”蜂须贺抓住床单的手紧了紧，骨节发白。长曾弥硕大的东西直接捅到了底，根部的丸形物亲密无间地按压着他的臀肉，似是也要挤进那已经撑到极致的穴口。  
当蜂须贺因为被填满的快感而发晕时，长曾弥也没有好到哪里去。长曾弥清楚地感觉到紧贴自己性器的肠肉正排斥性地挤压着，又不住有规律地收缩，仿佛要将他的硕大拉进更深处。早就被欲火催发到极致的性器遭遇这样紧致羞涩的包裹，竟让他产生了就此交代出去的冲动。  
长曾弥低哼一声，不得不定了定神。他将头枕在蜂须贺圆润的肩头，有些僵硬地保持着插入的姿势，迫使自己着急的性器稍微冷静下来后，才开始了缓慢的小幅度律动。  
一时间两个人都只剩低低的喘气声。  
黏滑的肠液早已将甬道调整到了最适合吞纳的状态，轻柔的抽插虽然力道不大，却是每一下都往四周的肉壁上撞，深度虽然照顾不到，却是实实在在的扩张。长曾弥甚至可以想象那弹性的肉壁是怎样在他的挺弄下变形，又是怎样饥渴地自己缩张着，像匍匐在雄兽脚边的雌性，哀求着更多的怜悯与安抚。  
长曾弥恶意地进一步减缓了速度，性器退出了一半，不轻不重的撞击像轻轻挠在皮肤上的猫爪子——蜂须贺，很想要我吧？  
“你就不欢迎我一下吗？”   
蜂须贺又恼火又羞耻地瞪着长曾弥，然而蓄在眼眶里的生理泪水柔和了暴跳的怒意，反倒让他的神情更接近于风情万种的撒娇。  
“唔嗯……你要干就好好干……！”别这样婆婆妈妈地磨蹭！  
“这可是你说的……”长曾弥得逞地笑了笑，不管性器还埋在那撩人的身体里，一把抓起蜂须贺两条修长的腿架在自己肩膀上，让蜂须贺的臀部离开了床铺，春光毫无保留地展现在自己眼前——  
“不要……！”不要用这种下流的姿势你这个没有底线的混蛋！  
可是突如其来的猛烈撞击就像狂暴的龙卷风，将蜂须贺的话语悉数卷得无影无踪。  
长曾弥肌肉匀称的背部弯成一个弓形，架住蜂须贺两腿的一双手浮出血管的形迹，发狠地挺动腰身，粗大的性器快速地在撑开的穴口进进出出——退到只有铃状物还卡在甬道里，再毫不留情地一捅到底，以至于两人耳边尽是囊袋打在臀肉上的清脆声音。  
长曾弥肌肉饱满的腰腹此时充分地展现出非凡的优越性，腰腹间迸发出的力量毫不困难地支撑着他对蜂须贺快速有力的撞击，甚至让他游刃有余地照着那块凸起上顶。混着丁子油的肠液被激烈的动作挤出交合处，将那白皙的臀部弄得汁液淋淋，一片狼藉，却又异常艳丽。  
蜂须贺柔软的长发凌乱地散开，身体随着长曾弥的挺动而上下摆动着，早就重新挺立的欲望随着不时打在长曾弥的腹部，留下丝丝白浊的痕迹。暴风雨一样的快感麻痹得他只剩下低喘，紧紧咬住牙关，以免旖旎的呻吟泄露出来，却最终被在长曾弥的猛然一顶下破防。  
“啊啊……够了……”生理泪水沿着眼角滑下，蜂须贺无谓地抬手遮住脸，他可以肯定自己现在的表情一定会让他在长曾弥面前抬不起头来。  
然而他泪眼迷离嘴唇微张的模样在长曾弥眼里却是无上的美丽。  
长曾弥有些失神地伏下身子，将蜂须贺的双腿夹在自己的身侧，两手撑住床铺侧将人圈住。底下那具正在承欢的身体微微发着颤，就像走丢的孩子流着泪发着抖在等待熟悉的温暖的怀抱。  
——这可是他的蜂须贺啊。  
——他无比渴望着他的怀抱，他完完全全地依赖着他。多么美妙与幸福啊。  
长曾弥吻住蜂须贺微微张开的双唇，一个缠绵湿润的吻。舌头不容拒绝地撬开那牙关，勾住他想要躲藏的舌，彼此纠缠着，连津液也流下嘴角。直到呼吸几乎被剥夺时，才慢慢地分开。  
“没事，交给我吧……”长曾弥贴着蜂须贺的耳廓喃喃说道。  
有力的腰胯放缓了疾风般挺动的速度，安抚性的闷闷沉沉地顶进去，不再故意碾磨那块硬处，让快感对蜂须贺而言不至于太过刺激。长着薄茧的手在那颤颤巍巍地立在半空的性器上套弄着，以免怠慢了蜂须贺的欲望。  
“呃啊……”  
前后受到夹击的蜂须贺彻底软在了长曾弥的怀里，紧紧抓住床单的手不知什么时候已经绕到了长曾弥的背后，手指随着体内快感的急速膨胀在那紧实的背部抓出深深的几道痕迹。  
两人的喘息紧紧交织在一起，彼此被每一次操弄而满溢的快意所绑架，从齿间溜出的每一声低吟都送进了对方近在咫尺的耳里，亲耳感受着彼此音量压低而音调却逐渐攀高的声音。  
“唔——”陡然拔高的呻吟。  
身下的躯体一阵颤栗。蜂须贺射精的同时后穴一阵收缩，柔韧的内壁吸得长曾弥的性器几乎丧失攻击力。长曾弥潦草地冲刺几下，便将精液悉数射进蜂须贺的深处。

 

“带我去洗澡。”蜂须贺用手肘顶了顶长曾弥的胸侧。  
激情的余味尚未散去，两个人并排平躺在铺床上平复呼吸，身上还沾着黏黏糊糊的液体。  
长曾弥沙哑地应了一声，坐起身，简单地清理了一下身上的浊液，从铺边拿来衣服各自穿上，招呼了蜂须贺一声，却发现他似乎从穿好衣服后就一动不动地坐着，这会正神情微妙地盯着自己。  
长曾弥好像明白了什么。  
“……走不动？”  
然后他看见蜂须贺张了张口，又别开了眼睛。  
“过来，我背你过去。”  
“……你笑什么！”乖乖趴到长曾弥的背上。  
“哪有笑？”话还没说完长曾弥自己都发现了声音里的笑意，只好转移话题，“嘘，我要开门了。”  
为了不惊动虎彻宅里的第三个人，两个人特地绕着弯走到浴间，蹑手蹑脚活像做贼。蜂须贺有点后悔当初为什么没有把浦岛安排到一个偏僻点的房间里，但他很快就一边暗斥着自己不知廉耻一边烧红了脸。  
“水好了。”长曾弥把手伸进浴桶，探了探水温。  
蜂须贺背对长曾弥解开衣服，前脚踏进浴桶，长曾弥就熟门熟路地跟着去了。  
两个大男人挤进一个浴桶当然逼仄得很，以至于周围的不知道是水温还是对方的体温。  
从窗口照进来的月光勉强提供了照明，勾勒出室内人与物的轮廓。眼见长曾弥要往自己这边靠，以为他又要干什么，蜂须贺没商量地一把推开那人的脸。  
“我只是想帮你擦洗一下。”男人举起双手以示无辜。他当然不会在这里动手，毕竟隔壁的隔壁就睡着他们的宝贝弟弟。——虽然他很想。  
“不需要，我自己有手。”  
“那后面的呢？”男人揶揄的意味不用再明显了。他其实很不介意蜂须贺在他面前把手指放进后面，这种香艳程度一点也不亚于他亲自上手。  
一阵沉默。长曾弥脑里却浮现出蜂须贺抿着嘴一脸别扭的模样。  
“不准动手动脚。”对方像是放弃了什么一样。背过身子，双手抓着浴桶边沿，像在战场上一样把背后交给了长曾弥。  
长曾弥扶住蜂须贺的腰，稍稍向上一台，使蜂须贺的臀部摆到方便自己动手的角度，便轻轻地将手指插了进去，微微弓起，抽出，温热的白浊被手指带到水里，又从水里被撩出来抹在浴巾上。  
后穴被人这样捣弄本来就不好受，在长曾弥的手指不小心刮到敏感处时，蜂须贺终究没憋住那声短促的轻哼。  
长曾弥的动作一滞，空着的手不自觉就向前一摸，“硬了？”  
“放手！”也不管长曾弥看不看得清，蜂须贺愤愤地瞪了一眼，使劲拍开长曾弥的手，然而不知道是因为纵欲后的无力还是水的阻力，一掌下去非但声音给水吞没，感觉上也是软绵绵的。  
“憋着可不好。弄干净了。”手指灵活贴着内壁旋了一圈，确定没有残余后，长曾弥终于抽离了他的后穴。他虽然把手从要命的部位移开了，却把手搭到了蜂须贺的腹部，有意无意地摩挲着，还时不时往更下的地方撩拨，“还是说你要自己解决？”  
“不用你管……”  
“一起吧。”不怎么费力地就扳过了蜂须贺现在软绵绵的身体，把人抵在桶壁，身体随即压上，两处坚硬贴在一起，悉数被裹进宽大的手掌里。  
蜂须贺碰上更坚硬的东西时，身体小小地瑟缩了一下，又马上被带进了宽厚的怀抱。愈发激烈的摩擦剥夺了思考的能力，他把下巴抵在长曾弥肩头，有些迷茫地看着地上月光从窗口打进来的树影。  
“嗯……”小小的呻吟在射出的瞬间滑落。  
“嘘。”长曾弥吻上那嘴唇，挡住了蜂须贺眼里的树影。

 

空气再次平静下来的时候蜂须贺已经睡着了。  
小心地擦洗过蜂须贺的身体，又胡乱地在自己身上抹了一通，长曾弥有些疲惫地眨眨眼，看见蜂须贺落着月光的侧脸。  
——即使在睡梦里也一如既往地对我皱着眉头啊。梦见了什么让他别扭的事吗？  
长曾弥轻轻替蜂须贺拨开几缕粘在脸侧的湿发。  
不知不觉已经好久了呢。  
自从凉亭上的那一个夜晚以来，两人的关系就愈发向一个微妙的方向发展。就像暂时签订了休战协议，摊摊手，让彼此都喘口气。  
虽然最后喘气喘到了床上去。  
长曾弥不是没有好好想过他们为什么会突然莫名其妙地突破防线，最后走上这种类似于恋人的道路，但这个问题并没能困扰他。从一开始他就知道自己不是蜂须贺真正的大哥，从一开始他对蜂须贺的感情就不只是亲情。或许蜂须贺也是这样想的吧？毕竟，单纯的兄弟恐怕是不会互相用嘴亲吻的。  
不过怎样都好。只要是蜂须贺这个人，就够了。就算不能听到那声“哥哥”又如何？至少，蜂须贺现在已经愿意与他并肩作战，愿意与自己心平气和地坐在一张桌上，愿意和他一起度过焦躁的晚上。  
很大的进步啊。就让我一点一点赎回来吧，蜂须贺。  
长曾弥在蜂须贺的唇上落下一个轻柔的吻。  
我们的日子，还很长。

END


End file.
